The joker and the witch
by Blackbandanawearer
Summary: This oneshot is part of a pair. It focuses on a lonely construction worker who tells us his tale and how in a short period of time he discovered a friend and possibly something more. Raphael/Donatello, light turtlecest,Raph's POV and narration.


The witch

I had been hiking for hours in the cold snowing weather; my boots crunching on the snow while my thick fur coat was protecting me from the snow crystals which were falling in a tremendous speed on my head.

I was forced to have a month off work because I had over-worked myself to unconsciousness… again.

It wasn't my fault, only me and four friends of mine did all the work while the others just measured and cut shit, which by the way was way off the measurements I gave them, butchering the wood planks and forcing us to start over.

I decided a good hiking trip for a week would be highly relaxing and the fact that it was snowing up there was going to be the highlight of it. I took my precautions for a possible snow storm but I highly doubt I will need it because the storms up here were only mildly strong.

I started early in the morning, at about five thirty passing my awesome and trusty worn backpack on to my shoulders and began climbing Shellsea mountain.

I think Shellsea was named that way because, in the summer you can find clam and crab shells or skins scattered under and around the trees like pebbles.

No one knows exactly how this came to be, despite of numerous people trying to explain it with any means possible. I personally don't give a fuck but it was filled with so many rumors and so many stories, that it got confusing and people had to drop it.

I had climbed a decent distance of the mountain but now it was almost nightfall and liked it or not I had to set up camp. I set my wind and waterproof tent next to a huge rock which was curving downwards, towards the right; it was the perfect spot so the snow won't cover my little tent too much.

Now that it had stopped snowing, I pulled out three long wooden sticks from my backpack's belt and a rope making a tripod. I looked around so I could find more wood since this place is packed with trees and bushes.

I did spot a few fallen branches covered in snow and gathered them on a nice little pile. I used a chunk of a bush and the driest of the logs to make a flame under the tripod and fed it so it could last.

Taking out my dinner I heated it up, being painstakingly careful because I always burn myself if I'm close to a fire and I needed my gloves. After the fire took off I ate until I was stuffed and wanted to lie on the white snow staring to the now beautiful and clear star-lighted night sky.

I inhaled deeply the musky scent of the multiple plants around me and I actually recognized some of them. There were lavender bushes and pine trees, some red and black berry bushes and if I'm not mistaking there must have been some thyme nearby.

A few moments later I decided to turn in; the tiredness was getting to me and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I had already put my backpack inside the tent and the food was secured on a high branch so no runt could steal it.

And I thought nature could ever bore me. I crawled in my warm, blue-ish sleeping bag drifting off to sleep as I listened to the wind howling while it glided across the whole mountain.

The next morning, I gathered my shit swiftly after a small breakfast and continued climbing upwards to a more safe area. From what I hear, no one has been to the top for years; maybe that's why this land is so magnificent.

I had the idea that, if a lot of people came up here to live this place will turn into grime. It was a good getaway sometimes; just take your time to relax from the reality that's life but good things aren't for regular use.

As I turned to a steep turn I saw a little hut right on a hill next to the road I was walking on. It looked like an observatory with its telescope and everything but it felt more like a house. Someone was definitely living there.

I thought it wouldn't hurt to say hi; maybe ask the person in there if he knew a shortcut to the next forest. The road might have been in only one direction but that didn't mean it hadn't been time consuming and I had no intentions of wasting more daylight.

I just needed to head there faster because firstly I was running low on water and secondly that was going to be my official stop.

I scrambled my way on the hill and ended right in front of the small wooden door which was, I admit, beautifully decorated with carvings of branches with their leaves and different types of flowers, all painted with what it looked like colored dust and water.

I knocked and waited for someone to come and answer. For a few moments nothing happened, but then the door creaked wide open and another turtle came to view.

I already could tell he was a dude but there was something weird about him. He was shorter than me by an inch with olive green skin and had a look of sincerity, complete and pure innocence in his soft auburn eyes.

"Hello there sir, I'm just passing by." I said politely "Do you know a shortcut to Shellsea Forest?"

"Of course I do sir." He replied with the most mellifluence voice I had ever heard.

"Do you see the big almond tree right by the giant stone? Well behind there, is a narrow path that cuts to a bifurcation. Take the left path and you should end up there."

"Thanks, mister. Hey since I will be up here for a few days can I visit you and you could tell me stories about this place."

He seemed thoughtful for a second; he was tapping his chin but he responded excitedly "I would love some company after so long. Please, whenever you feel comfortable join me." The other turtle said flashing me a bright smile.

"Alright see you" I said and took off to where he pointed. He looked kind enough for my tastes and I should know since I work with the world's hotheaded people in construction work.

The olive green turtle was right; as soon as I turned left, there was the forest; the trees were forming a giant half circle going for miles and miles. There wasn't so much snow in there because the leaves and branches were too thick, hence not allowing the snow to get through.

I found a nice little clear spot a couple paces to my right and settled my stuff. A litter further was the pond I was looking for and filled my canteen all the way up.

After the tent was sorted I sat on the frozen ground my back on a tree and closed my eyes letting my mind wonder, just enjoying the sun rays beaming on me as I thought what should be my schedule for this week.

The first day, I decided to explore the area a bit, partly because I haven't been up here since I was little and partly I didn't want to get lost.

I think I'd visit that nice guy two days after today; he promised to tell me stories and I'd love to know how he ended up living here for what it appeared to be a long time.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized it was beginning to dusk and my stomach was growling loudly; obviously it was protesting that I haven't fed it in a while.

I dragged my backpack to my lap and started searching for the canned meat I had brought with me. This luckily doesn't need heat to be eaten and it was enough to fill me for now.

After I had eaten, I snuck into my comfy sleeping bag not having anything else to do but sleep for today.

I snapped awake the next morning, when I heard the snow shuffling right next to me. Sitting up from my secure sleeping bag, I had spotted a shadow on my tent's right wall. I quickly scrambled my way out to check what it was.

When I got out of my tent I saw a fluffy white ball curled up next to where I was sleeping. It was a small, fragile big-eyed polar bunny. Once it saw me though, it sprinted away obviously frightened, squeaking quietly as I continued to watch it leap in a hole and disappear.

"Huh, I guess it doesn't like turtles" I thought to myself as I stretched my muscles upwards and wore my coat again, getting my canteen and wearing my boots.

I've decided to walk until the end of the forest and back. It would be easier to learn the path if I only go forward and come back through the same way.

So I began walking, my boots crunching leaves and snow, observing this exceptionally amazing forest and taking each detail in; from the multiple colored tree barks and helplessly rotten leaves covered in ice crystals to inhaling the sweet musky scent of wet soil from last night's snowy weather. I spotted three different types of shells on my path as well.

After an hour or so I heard a sudden roaring boom, followed by a loud crack; it had just started to downpour, giant droplets of water penetrating through the thick leaves and sprinkling and wetting everything around me and me as well.

I lifted the hood of my coat up and kept on walking, unfazed by this change in weather. I walked and worked through the roughest of storms in the past so this was nothing compared to them.

I kept walking with a steady pace until much later in the night when I completed the half circle and ended up to my camp again. I was beat and so hungry; I slowly took out a piece of bread and ate it bare. I was too tired to do anything else.

It was worth it though; I had the chance to observe the beautifully wonderful nature around me and inhale a really big breath, 'cleaning' my lungs and my heart from my worries.

Dead tired as I was I dropped on my sleeping bag while simultaneously taking off my boots and dropping them outside right beside the tent's entrance. I closed it tightly and closed my eyes.

I couldn't even feel that I was succumbing to my dreamless sleep, because of my painfully aching body yet I managed to drift off without another thought.

The following day I woke up at about noon, slowly went to the pond to wash my face up and prepared my last breakfast here; today was the day I had decided to visit that nice little guy I met the other day.

And because I wanted to leave immediately afterwards to save some daylight I strapped my folded tent up my backpack, with my sleeping bag right next to it and everything else went inside.

I sent a silent goodbye to this beautiful forest that I had just started getting to know and headed to my destination. It took me no more than fifteen minutes thanks to the olive colored turtle's shortcut.

I found the almond tree from before and easily guided myself to the big hut a few steps away. It was like déjà vu; me climbing the hill, spotting the sculpted door again and knocking it lightly. I fidgeted with my backpack's straps as I waited.

The door slowly opened revealing the olive green turtle again. He had a purple sweater on with a matching skull cap and black sweatpants.

"Hello again" he said with extremely vibrancy as he let me in, closing the door behind him to keep the harsh wind ,trying to put out his fireplace, outside.

"Hello I'm Raphael" I said as we shook hands, "Pleasured to meet you; I am Donatello" he replied grinning at me like I was someone special. He really hasn't seen another person in a long time.

"Come Raphael, sit" he offered me a fine-ass homemade wooden chair (carved like the door) while he continued standing; he got busy with brewing something in a small coffee pot using a tripod to keep it steady above some coal he separated from the fire.

As he was busy with that, I got up and took my time to somewhat look around. It wasn't small and narrow in here however it wasn't as big as a tower either.

Next to the door was the telescope I had seen days ago, while across it was the table I was sitting at and behind me was a steel-framed bed which looked very old with a _very_ battered mattress.

Above it were three shelves; the top one had books in a language I most certainly have never seen before, it didn't even look like they were forming words but scribbles instead.

I noticed that the second one held a tank filled with water, rocks and most importantly a cute albino crocodile. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully but I knew he was in deep hibernation because of the weather. I reached in and petted it. Its skin was like mine; scaly and rough but no shell.

The third and final one held only a small tool box along with several pieces of scrap metal and wooden planks.

"Uhmm Raphael? I finished the coffee. Would you like some?" Donatello asked shyly with a hint of annoyance putting the two cups on the table and backing up a bit.

I turned around to see the short hut owner blushing a bit as he spoke. I thought since I was the one who provoked it I had to ask: "hey Donatello, are you okay?"

"Uhm yes… I would just like to a-ask you… um please don't hurt anything, it's the only my most p-priced possessions… if it's not any trouble…" he forced a smile but I could tell he was going to be devastated and angry if anything got destroyed.

I slowly went back to my seat and he took the other passing me a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Thank you and I'm… sorry. But even if I broke anything I would help you restore it again. I'm good at that. I think you can trust me" I said as I sipped it after I had blown it to cool off.

"It's not just that, I'm very protective of the very little luxury that I have. It's very frustrating to have a village with a library only fifteen miles away from your house and not being able to visit it. All of this I had inherited from my grandfather, so I could learn his art, practice it and make the world a better place."

"Make the world a better place?" I asked curious.

Donatello sighed as if a burden had been laid on him. Without knowing it he started to spill his guts and I sat and listen.

He started to explain: "I am a healer Raphael; not only have I inherited books from my granddad but also a gift. My gift is to heal everything with just a touch.

Those who I cannot help or save are those of old age or those who are dead. Old age and death you see are natural causes and I can't interfere with that."

"Unfortunately long ago just as I was born my family was banished from the village's grounds, accused of performing dark arts and witchcraft when a very rude and jealous village resident decided to 'tattletale' on us when he saw my mother curing a very young and homeless boy's chest allowing him to breathe again"

"What?" I asked getting angry at what I was hearing.

"Although she was doing something good for no exchange whatsoever, the man was convinced she was a witch and the king at that time did not understand her reasons of compassion for the child, spewed the worst accusations possible at her and to the whole family, dishonoring what they do, ejecting us here to the mountains. So I've been living here ever since."

A long silence fell as the anger from both me but mostly Donatello started to radiate off them.

"Woah Donatello, I would never have guesse-"

"It's Donnie"

"Excuse me?"

"I would prefer it if you called me Donnie. That's what my family called me. It's much easier and friendlier than Donatello"

I liked that; Donnie sounded much more carefree and to be honest more adorable.

"Alright Donnie it is" I agreed with a small smile curving up my lips.

"What I want to know now is your tale Raphael. Who are you exactly?"

I sat quiet for a moment to untangle what I was going to say, the encouraging smile from Donnie was a little help as well.

"Well I have been a construction worker all of my life, I have lived on my own to this day and I don't recall having special powers like you." I threw a nervous smile there. "I'm pretty boring" I said shamefully shrugging my shoulders. "Hey, Donnie I've been meaning to ask you, why the forest is crowded with shells and everything?"

Donnie laughed lightly as he explained it to me.

"Those aren't shells Raph; they're a type of mushroom which grows sideways and by looking at it in a specific angle it looks like a mussel shell.

The fire was dying out as he and I spoke so I got up with Donnie's consent to try and rejuvenate it; I got distracted from the vials and tubes that littered the spot above the fireplace though and so I got burned by a loose coal, which dropped on my hand as I threw a small log inside the fireplace.

"FUCK, not again" I moaned as I blew on it to cool it off. Donnie saw me and immediately dragged me to his bathroom putting ice cold water on it while holding me in place so I don't flinch away.

I was looking at him locking both of my arms in his; one on my bicep and one on my wrist. I could feel his thumb lightly stroking my bicep and I saw him biting his lip lightly as he waited to see the burn subsiding.

Once the stinging was gone I retracted my hand from the cool water not feeling the pain anymore. I had a horrible mark though; it was all black from the coal with touches of purple and a horrible white bubble in the middle of it.

Donnie felt it with his hand; I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but I think I would get a demonstration of how he works.

A low orange light surrounded my hand as he was stroking it, dissolving and removing all of the burnt flesh carefully while I haven't felt a thing.

"Thanks" I muttered, looking at my healed hand where Donnie touched it. It felt warmer than usual all of the sudden, there was this tingling feeling which went on from my wrist, where the burn was, to my fingers. And I was certain this wasn't Donnie's healing power's fault.

I lift my eyes to capture his; he seemed to be struggling with something, stealing glances at me and then dropping his head looking the bathroom's floor.

Finally he gestured 'follow me' and left the small bathroom. As he was leaving I glued my eyes on him, watching how he moved; how he walked, his wonderful and soft tender hands in his sweatpants' pockets and that pants covered ass begging me to touch it.

I think my little cute friend has sneaked his way into my fancy.

I wouldn't mind to get to know him in that regard but I'll be honest I would never force him into anything he doesn't want to. But that look he gave me; that shy hopeful look says that he wants a trial go got me thinking that it's time for a little test.

I followed him back to the main room; he had sat on his bed fiddling with the sheets nervously and biting his lower lip. I joined him trying to put my best 'I'm worried' face for his comfort.

"Hey are you okay" I firstly ask him; he was blushing again because I was stroking his shell lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied trying to get closer to me without me knowing but since I haven't left my eyes of him I noticed.

"You don't look fine to me" I said as I lift his head up with my finger and locking my yellow eyes to his reddish-brown ones.

As he closed his eyes I dived in; I attached my muzzle to his, my arms snaking their way on his back and neck holding him firmly in place just as he did before. I opened my mouth and he happily did the same. Our tongues battled while a particularly warm glow surrounded us, attracting us together as if we were magnets.

I felt like I was being lifted from the ground; but my focus was only this beautiful creature who I was slowly battling tongues with, the one who I want to see laugh with me, the one who I loved with my first glance at his eyes even if I didn't understand it or even noticed it at first.

We parted trying to catch our breaths and he after that, HE leaned in, initiating the kiss this time. He WANTED this. I tasted his sweet delicious flavor once again and silently moaned his name. I felt him shiver at hearing his name and he churred while whispering mine.

I can't describe how happy I was right then; hugging Donnie, who was alone and so lonely and finally found someone he can trust all by the fate of luck, Donnie who was interested in me, who accepted me. And I was really proud that I was his one.

"Donnie, can this work out?"

"Definitely, but I guess you'll have to visit me regularly up here."

"That is not an option, cutie. You're moving in with me, no more of this hermit shit and if anyone dares to taunt you or exile you from the village again, they will be drawing their last breath under me." I said as I nuzzled his neck.

"Really? Would you do all that for me?"

I was shocked; modest little bastard. I guess living up here really isolated him and limited his opinions on life.

"Yes Donnie-boy I would do that for you. Because if you haven't noticed I really, really like you and want to get to know you better. And you're lying if you say you didn't feel the warmth from before."

I didn't want to push it too much but I fell for this man long ago and those were needed to be said.

"Thank you Raph, I really don't know what to say"

"You don't have to" I said as I kissed him again more passionately than before and he responded with his light nibbling and fierce tongue as his warmth covered us both.

"That kiss says everything I'd like to know. I want it to be a forever thing though. Is that alright?"

Donnie was looking overjoyed as he nodded yes; he was so happy to finally have someone else in his life. I could tell he was longing for someone-me to come and save him from this solitary life. I just couldn't believe this happened to him and I vow to myself I will never allow that to happen again.

"Alright Donnie, pack up, we're leaving tomorrow"

"Raph?"

"Yes Donnie?"

"You can sleep with me if you like. I'll try not to move"

I considered it for a bit but I thought the sleeping in the same bed thing is kind of fast for us, for now anyway and I told him.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Donnie-boy. I have an awesome sleeping bag to sleep in and it's warm enough so I don't get cold. I'll be fine, honest" I said as I pulled it loose and set it right next to his bed. "If you need anything hit me"

I had made him giggle and that fluttered my heart with joy. To think my voice did that to him is amazing. I really wish I could do that every day, make him smile and giggle just like that.

Wow look at me getting sappy. Analyzing the poor dude like he is a new doll on the market or something. But I will say this, he and I will go slow and if this works out, which hopefully will, I will protect my new friend and -again hopefully- mate.

So the next day I and Donnie after breakfast strapped our backpacks on us, Donnie being Donnie didn't leave anything important behind; clothes, vials with liquids which he carefully secured in small leather bags, his toolbox, his pet, which weirdly woke up as I did and Don told me he was an albino polar crocodile, which meant he couldn't hibernate even if he wanted to. His name was Leatherhead, he informed me, and he likes sitting on his shoulder.

We headed towards the village and it took us an entire day; with Don's shortcuts he promised we'll only take one day other than two that it took me.

I guided us straight to my house, where I set up a new bed for Donnie –even though I was really tired- and we both got a well-rested nap laying across each other.

So that was the beginning of a new start for me and him. He was mine and I was his; our love grew out of the heady lust I now recognized from when we started and we had lived together ever since and still going strong. My promise kept us together but it wasn't only that; it was our friendship and love as well.

So somewhere around here is where my love story ends. Hope you enjoyed it. Now I'm going to hang out with my mate. Later.

End.


End file.
